Containers for shipping plants and the like are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,363 teaches a floral shipper having an outer container with a rectangular base and four sidewalls extending upwardly from the base. A top wall is created by two flaps connected to two of the four sidewalls. An inner container is also provided that has a periphery which closely conforms to the sidewalls of the outer container. Ventilation openings are provided in the inner and outer containers for the plants therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,740 provides for a tapered floral container having a pair of forward walls, a pair of rearward walls and a bottom wall. At least one of the forward walls is taught to have a transparent portion adjacent the upper end of the container. The transparent portion functions as a window to an interior portion of the container and the plants therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,708 provides for a potted plant shipping and display carton. The carton has top flaps that are perforated for the removal of arcuate portions in the flaps and which form a circular rim defining an aperture through which a flower pot is placed for support. Pop-in segments are formed across the corners of adjacent side panels by parallel lateral slits and parallel vertical hinges. The segments enable the carton to be reversed to support the weight of the flower pot by the top flaps. The top flaps are infolded to suspend the flower pot below the top end of the carton to hide the pot but display the flowers or plant.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,890 teaches a plant package designed to protect and maintain plants during shipment, storage and display. The package is constructed of a light-transmitting outer plastic material having a polygonal cross section. Side panels of the package are connected to front and back panels by upright supporting seams. The patent states that the container is hermetically sealed and preferably inflated. A flexible, closed bag in the base of the container holds the plant roots and soil.
In light of the above described prior art, it would be advantageous to have a floral product container that can be used for shipping, storing and displaying plants located therein. It would also be advantageous for the container to have means to secure delicate plant stems to the package to prevent damage during shipping. It would also be advantageous for the container to accept pots of varying height and have means to selectively secure those pots within the container.